


Ode to Trees

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Short, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in which trees get climbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft's Hide Hout

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Someone climbs a tree. Anyone.

1/ Mycroft's Hide Out

He knows that at 45 he's really too old to climb trees and his limbs seem to be in agreement, but he carries on regardless, forcing his way up into the dense canopy until he reaches the top. 

Settling back against the thick trunk, he closes his eyes and for the first time in _months_ relaxes.


	2. Lestrade's Big Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade tries to rescue a ball.

2/ Lestrade's Big Adventure

On reflection, it hadn't been a good idea. The ball would have blown down eventually and it's not like he had to prove anything. God, they were going to rip the piss out of him for months, he could already see the email headings. A distant roll of thunder made the decision for him. Sucking it up, he took out his phone and dialled. 

"Yeah, hi Sally. Look um... could you get a ladder and meet me in the park?"

"Why?"

"...might need a little help."

"With what?"

"I'mstuckupatree."

"Um, sorry sir, you're _what_?"

"Stuck. Up a tree. I climbed up to get a little kid his ball and...stop laughing."

"Not laughing."

He sighed, "just...be quick, ok?"

Hanging up he shifted and tried not to look down.


End file.
